deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clayface
Clayface is a character from DC Comics and an enemy of Batman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Clayface vs Sandman Possible Opponents * Carnage (Marvel Comics) * Hydro Man (Marvel Comics) * Venom (Marvel Comics) History Basil Karlo was a famous horror actor who was gradually fading from the public spotlight over the years due to aging unattractively. But he was offered a second chance by Roland Daggett who offered him an untested drug called Renuyu cream, accepting it in return to do Daggett's dirty work. But Karlo ends up being rejected from reprising his role remake of his last movie in a movie remake due to his outdated acting, using his addiction to Renuyu to impersonate people for his revenge to ruin the film studio. But when Daggert cut him off as his actions were bad for business, Karlo stole the key compound to Renuyu and injected himself with it. The overdose turned him into a hulking humanoid mass of living clay able to alter his form. Though it was end of his acting career, renaming himself after the antagonist of his last movie, it marked the start of Clayface's criminal career. Death Battle Info Clayface's unique cellular structure allowed him to transform his body into any shape or form he desired. Combined with his acting, Clayface and impersonate people with ease so often evade arrest. Additionally besides super strength, speed, and stamina, Clayface's malleable body makes him extremely difficult to injure or contain with tremendous regenerative and reformative capabilities. That same power allows him to extend his arms, control his size and density, fashion weapons from his arms. After making modifications to himself, Clayface gained the ability to separate himself into different entities at once, replicate the abilities of those her imitates, and use a near-acidic touch. Feats *Strong enough to smash an armored truck *Doesn't only mimic the appearance of others, but can also replicate their DNA potentially gaining their skills and powers *Survived an explosion that consumed an entire city block *Survived falling into a melting furnace, which can reach temperatures of up to 1,300 degrees celsius *Smothered a demon with his body, suffocating him *Survived re-entry in Earth's atmosphere * Played as the Joker so convincingly he even had the World's Greatest Detective fooled *Defeats an unprepared Batman *Able to create clay doubles of other supervillains including Mr Freeze and the Riddler *Tough enough to resist Superman's heat vision, which can reach temperatures hotter than the sun * Put aside his pride and history with Batman to help him when the Joker caused a epidemic across Gotham *Able to harm Gotham Girl who's power is on par with Superman *Becomes a new member of the Batman Family to right his wrongs Flaws * Massive ego *Freezing temperatures *Water *Electricity, but he developed a resistance to it *Splitting himself up can be incredibly painful for him Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Monster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members